<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby-faced by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712535">Baby-faced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby-faced Reader, F/M, Fluff, High School, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting face: on. Charming grin: smiling. Flattering Kuroo might be a little harder than you believed though. Why? Because he can’t believe that you’re not a small adolescent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby-faced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve basically perfected the flirting face: no blush on your cheeks (which took you a long time to overcome) and a charming grin that curled higher on one side. Pair that with your pick-up lines, and well, you’ve got the whole squad falling for you. “You know, you ought to warn a girl when you want to look this hot, Kuroo…”</p><p>“Stop flattering me, (Y/N).” Kuroo waves his hand but he can’t deny that your words struck a chord in his heart. Nobody’s ever talked to him like this; in fact, it’s usually the other way around and he doesn’t know how to act when he’s on the receiving side. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to be a libero and send back another line like yours.</p><p>“Hey, it’s true. Somehow, nobody does it better than you after a long game.” Your teasing is in concentrated bursts that elicits a small chuckle from him.</p><p>“Even Bokuto?”</p><p>“Especially Bokuto. Have you seen that man in a full sweat? It’s not pretty, I can assure you.”</p><p>Now this has Kuroo doubling over. “Oh look, I’m your height now.” He scrunches his nose just centimeters away from your face. All you can think about is how you were invited to the planetarium because there’s a whole galaxy swimming in Kuroo’s eyes.</p><p>You shove his shoulder with a roll of your eyes. You poke his face, barely feeling any flesh. Meanwhile, if you felt yours, it would be like a fluffy pillow. “Yeah, so funny, Kuroo.”</p><p>He straightens up and it looks like he’s really pondering the height difference. “How old are you, (Y/N)? I mean, you look younger than some of the first years on your team. To be honest, you don’t look a day past 14, are you sure you can even flirt with me?” Kuroo’s hand cups his hip as he points an eyebrow toward you. As if that would scare you off, but he’s wrong anyway.</p><p>Kenma finds the best time to fit himself into the conversation. He lifts his head after pausing his video game. “Kuroo, you know she’s 17 right?”</p><p>“What? How do you know that?”</p><p>“It’s common knowledge,” he says and he returns to his device as if he had zero recollection of the conversation.</p><p>Bokuto’s laugh is his first card into the circle. “Kuroo, (Y/N)’s in the same class as Akaashi. All this time of her being our manager and you still didn’t know that?” His words are enough to make Kuroo shrink down in size. After looking like he has considered something, Kuroo’s usual posture returns.</p><p>“So that means I have free rein then?” Kuroo may or may not have picked up a few pointers from you on smirks.</p><p>“Hey! Not if I help it! (Y/N) is precious!” Bokuto pouts, then places his fist on his hip and stares off into the distance. “But I guess if it’s you and (Y/N) likes you, then it’s okay, right?”</p><p>You’ve never been happier with Bokuto’s choice of words until this moment when Kuroo says, “Totally okay with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>